My Heart Will Go On
by princess kirrara
Summary: December 3,1913,Anna.Forced to be fiancee of handsome,rich Hao.Her dream,to go on the Titanic. There she meets her true love.Yoh.But,Hao will not let her heart go?YohxAnnaxOther pairs.Story sort of based on the movie titanic.NOT copied.All genres!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone! This is my second romance fanfic. My first one was Kingdom of Love, faith and Destiny. Hopefully you guys guessed this by the title. But this story is SORT OF, it's not, but sort of like the movie Titanic. Except about forty percent of this story IS like the movie. But the rest, sixty percent is NOT like the movie. Okay? So don't say I copied this! I did different dates with the regular disaster. Well, hope you like this. Please review!**

**P.S and yes the spirits and all characters come out. Review please!**

_**Princess Kirrara**_

December 3, 1914

British man dies on an air ship. Trying to do double spin. The British man known as general Johnny.Arcasnas

"What idiotic British people. And they say Japanese people are crazy." he crumpled the paper harshly in his strong hands. His muscular arm reached for the trash can. He threw the crumpled paper into the trash. He gently took out a cigar out of his formerly dressed suit pocket. He lit it up, and smothered it into his mouth.

He looked back at the newspaper stand, and were he had thrown the paper.

An old homeless man dug into the trash and scattered the trash everywhere.

"Get out of here!" the seller of newspapers scowled.

"Look dear, a pathetic beggar" he put his arm on the woman next to him. She was about seventeen years old. Her blonde hair looked like shiny little yellow threads.

What is wrong with that? What if you were like that? You no good, bloody fiend.

Instead of those harsh words, she merely answered.

"Well, that's how their life is." She answered simply.

She coldly glared at his brown hazel eyes.

His eyes so piercing without any sorrow in them.

"Anna, dear, what is wrong this time?" he gently asked.

"We have been through this Hao (zeke) nothing is wrong with me. What do you think would be wrong with me?" She took out an expensive gold pocket watch from his pocket. She held it in front of his expressionless face.

"We are going to be late" she coldly answered.

"Do you want to be late for our greatest adventure ever?" she glared at his expressionless

"Anna, we will be there in time. I mean come on. We have been here in England for three days. We already have control here. Even though we are from Japan. Don't worry."

He gently smiled, showing no fear.

How she hated him. Even though he was the most handsome, elegant, rich man in Japan. Every girl, woman, wanted him.

His hazel eyes so entrancing, his long brown hair, any girl would want.

Oh, but lucky her, she was now his fiancée.

He was the landlord of her family's land. But, he always turned down girls who wanted him. However, her. She was an Itako. And her attitude. That's how he got her. She was poor. But know, one of the richest girls in the world.

The only positive thing was that he was not a lot older or younger than her.

The same age they were.

Even if he wasn't rich, he had the power. Of course he had it. He was a shaman. Apparently the very few ones in Japan and England.

"Finally, we are here." He smirked and gently placed his hand on her hip.

He gently turned toward her and gave her a gentle but soft kiss against her lips.

Any girl could easily forget about their thoughts with Hao's kisses.

His lips so gentle, yet so entrancing.

Even though her life was perfect, her heart moaned and ached for something, or someone rather than him. Or rather than this life.

She let go of their small eternity kiss. She gently cleaned her elegant red velvet dress. All sorts of vivid colors were on her dress. Red, blue, pink to be exact. She swept up her dress to avoid any falls on the stairs to the entrance of the first class crew. She held her fiancées hand despite her hatred toward him.

She looked back at the men carrying their luggage. She had never been on ocean. Ever since she was a child she always wondered how it would be like to be on a ship to ocean.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?"

She looked toward Hao's face. She could not well hear what he just said.

"Excuse me?" she gently stood and faced him.

"Don't you think the ocean and this precious ship are beautiful?"

She glanced at the water underneath her feet. Then at the ship. She then glanced at Hao.

"It's not the ocean yet. We are barely going on the ship. But, yes, they are beautiful."

She glanced at his hazel dark eyes.

They continued to walk along the stairs toward the entrance.

Anna caught a glimpse of someone on the second staircase.

She stopped and looked down

"What do you mean this is third class!" a boy questioned.

"Let us through American! I may be Chinese, but so what!" an angry voice called.

She glared at the bottom and saw five men, well, actually immature men standing there and yelling at the ticket man.

"Ah! Come on! We have second class rate! Not third class!" yelled a voice.

A purplish black haired boy with an angry face stood there, with a ticket in his hand. He was holding his hands up yelling.

She looked toward the left and saw a tall man with black hair put back. He talked in a British accent, but from his looks he was Japanese (Ryu). Next to him, another man was standing there, his eyes, blue as the sky, his hair was dark black (this is horohoro or known as trey. But this is old times! Can't have blue!).

He had a confused face, actually, a stupid face. She looked to the right, she saw a colored man (sorry to offend) he had put back black hair, and was yelling at the ticket man too. (Chocolove, guy with crappy jokes)Next to him was an ordinary England man. His hair was a mix between black and brown. But his eyes were pure green. (Yes, this is Lyserg, again, can't have green hair!)

But, to her amazement, all of them had spirits, all kinds of spirits.

Her mind spun into a thousand webs, thinking how? When? Why? And her final.Hao. What would he do? Kill them. She thought.

Then, a boy with brown eyes and brown put back hair spun around his face and saw Anna leaning against the bars.

To her horror and amazement, the young man looked exactly like her fiancée, Hao.

**What do you think? Please tell me what I did wrong and right. If you want like some kind of event to happen. Tell me in your review. I am willing to change the story if you don't like it. And, well, if you like it. Thank you!**

**Kneels down and kisses your foot. **

**Well. Please review! Pretty please!**

_**Princess Kirrara**_


	2. Meeting

**Thanks a whole bunch for the reviews! I really didn't think it was going to be that good at all. Warning, maybe in next chappy rating will go up to T.But…YAY! I got reviews!Yay! Well, here is the next chapter, now, where were we….**

She let go of the bars and stepped back, step by step she thought more of what she had saw. Another Hao? That can't be. She thought within herself. Her mind spun into a million webs. Until, she finally gasped hard for air. But, what if it was fake? Or she just imagined someone that looked like him, but wasn't him?

She slowly leaned forward keeping caution.

Well, the other four immature men were there, yelling and screaming at the ticket man. The man with purplish brown hair held up five tickets up and pointing at the staircase next to where Anna was standing.

She caught up her breath and breathed at one breath at a time.

Her eyes still searched for that young man. She could've sworn she did see him.

She leaned farther, her petite body leaning against the heavy bar.

She looked toward the right, were men were standing with a frowned face.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of him. He was standing there; he wore an open ragged shirt. Along with checkered green pants.

His hands were dug into his pockets. His face looked all worn out and lazy.

Most of the people, well, immature men next to him wore almost the same thing.

She looked closely and examined the ghosts next to them. There was a samurai, a Chinese man, and others.

Her favorite was the samurai, he looked strong and handsome. With his white hair put into a ponytail.

Suddenly, the young man whom looked just like Hao had his eyes locked on Anna.

She froze in fear, not knowing at all what to do. He looked just like hao. But, his face seemed so soft and gentle. His muscles were barely developing, but he seemed so…so…calm and. quite cut-

No! If Hao is a stubborn fiend, he should be too. Anna thought.

The young man gently smiled at Anna, and softly waved at her. All of the young men behind him looked toward her direction.

Now, she was frightened, she gasped for air unable to breath, she let go of the bar and fell, Hao was just in time to catch her.

She fell into his strong gentle arms.

"Anna, my Anna, are you okay?" he grinned and seemed pleased that she fell into his arms.

"Yes, I-

Anna saw Hao slowly leaning his face to examine what was below.

I cannot let him see the young man, he will kill him and devour his spirit Anna thought self consciously.

"Cough, cough, I-I need water Hao-"

She finally caught his attention; he did not have a chance to look down.

He quickly stood up and helped her up,

"Water! We need some water! She is choking here!" he yelled at the men.

Suddenly, a young man dressed in fine clothes handed Hao a small bottle of water.

"Thank you very much" Hao gently smiled at the young gentlemen. He turned and handed Anna some water.

She drank thirstily as if "she was choking".

"You okay?"Hao put his warm hand gently on her reddish cheek. He smiled at her with delight. With his other free hand; he played with her gold locks of hair.

Her hand twitched twice, how much she just wanted to slap him. He killed, stealed and behind all the shadows he made Anna fear him.

Her eyes locked with his hazel dark eyes. He moved toward her lips, gently pecking her lips. Her cheeks became red and her eyes became a cold winter of pitch darkness.

"Anna, why do you hide yourself from me?" Hao asked in a cute grin.

Anna waved her hair with her hand; she did certainly not want Hao to suspect something.

She leaned her face toward her fiancées, she kissed his lips, gently, he returned her kiss passionately.

She broke their kiss as she turned and headed for the entrance. She turned to see Hao looking back at the small city. He examined the whole city he was leaving.

She held her hand up toward her face and tried to swipe off Hao's saliva on her mouth.

She continued her way until finally, she arrived at the entrance of the beauty, Titanic.

Chairs stood at each corner. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. So bright and shiny. She examined every inch of this lovely ship.

"Is this not the most precious ship you have ever seen?"

At first, she thought she had imagined it. Until someone's strong muscular fingers lay on her shoulder. In a blink of an eye, she turned to see Hao standing behind her, grinning at her frowned face.

"Oh, it's you" she lowered her voice tone.

"What's wrong?" he made a serious gesture with his hands and face.

"Well? Where you hoping to find Tamao (Tamara), or Pilika (Pirika? Or Pilika?) ?

He swiftly questioned.

"Neither, I was just startled, that's all." She placed her hand in her black small purse. Searching for the item she needed. She touched a paper, squared shape to be exact.

She took out a red ticket, which had printed letters saying

**TITANIC**

**FIRST CLASS  
SUITE: 35**

**TIME DEPARTS: 3:45P.M**

**TICKET WHOM: MR. AND MRS. ASAKURA **

She placed the ticket gently into her fearful husband's hand.

"Where is our suite? It better be clean" She turned to examine all the people entering the huge room. Most of them were British and American people. They all wore fine and cleaned clothes. How she hated wearing these dresses. They were so tighten, she loved wearing kimonos but she hated these American dresses.

"Americans, how they think their land is perfect" He moved toward her petite body. Smiling at her disappointed, yet feared face. He leaned toward the wall next to him; he slowly took out his smothered cigar out of his mouth. He patted it gently, while all the ashes fell to the ground. He stretched his muscular arm and placed it in the trash.

"Why are you always putting them down? They are human too!" Anna's mouth sputtered out.

Most people turned to see Hao and Anna, standing there. Their eyes staring mostly at Anna.

Hao turned and glared at Anna's beautiful brown eyes. He stepped toward her. Grinning with one of his gesture expressions showing that was not a good question.

He slipped his strong muscular fingers under her chin. He lifted her face toward his, so they could make eye contact.

"Because they want to take our lovely land" he whispered to her. He layed a small peck on her soft lips. He swiftly put her strands of hair behind her small ear.

"Now, let us go to our suite! But first, let me check what is on this ship. And by that, I mean shamans. I will meet you at the suite." He again layed a small peck on her lips. He turned to the other direction and left.

_That boy and his friends…_Anna immediately thought

She turned the opposite direction and left Hao's position.

She walked around the different rooms. Not knowing where she was going. She needed to find that boy. Before Hao.

She was walking in a colorful room, filled with tables and chandeliers.

"Lady Anna! It is you!" a distant voice called.

Anna turned to see two girls standing there. With luggage in their hands.

"Pilika! Tamao! It is you!" Anna stated. She walked toward Pilika, who was wearing a blue creamy dress with strings hanging. Tamao stood next to her, who was wearing a pink and light red dress. With little bells hung at her waist.

"Lady Anna!" The both repeated. They moved toward Anna, giving her a soft hug.

"Master Hao told us you would be around this department." Pilika stated, while her eyes were examining the walls of the colorful room.

"Ah, well, do not mind us; shall we go see your new wonderful suite lady Anna?" Tamao questioned excited.

"Yes, let us go." Anna answered with a dull boring voice.

**After a full hour of asking and looking for the suite, they finally find it.**

She stepped toward the door, examining all details on it.

"Suite 35" Pilika read with excitement.

Anna turned the two keys in both locks.

CLICK!

She gently pushed the door wide open. Before she could enter her suite, a gentleman passed through the halls announcing

"Titanic shall now depart! Titanic shall now depart! Titanic shall now depart!"

"Finally we are departing." Anna stated with a frown.

She opened the door revealing a large beautiful living room. A red long couch (sofa, whatever they call it) was standing at the corner. A lot of drawers and small tables were around the room. Lamps and other beautiful items were on the tables and drawers. There was a large beautiful red carpet covering the flat ground. Two large fluffy pillowy chairs were against the two corners of the wall.

"Wow, and this is only your living room, imagine the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, family room, an-

Tamao was cut by Anna's piercing glare.

"First of all, there is no kitchen; they serve us food at the dining hall (room) and third of all, do not exaggerate. Okay?" Anna coldly answered.

"Yes, Lady Anna" Tamao said in a scared voice.

"Now, if you excuse me, I would like to take a quick nap." Anna spoke in a gentle voice.

"Yes Ma'am" Both girls repeated.

They both turned away and closed her door.

She lay there. Thinking about her life. How it could be so miserable sometimes. The only ones there for Anna, were her best friends, Pilika, and Tamao.

In front of others, Hao was the gentlest handsome man on earth. But, deep inside, he was cruel to her and others. He killed many shamans in Japan, and here, in England.

A tear came upon Anna's beautiful face. She felt so warm and cozy in this new bed. It was so fluffy and soft.

She held a pillow tight; she swept her tears away with it. One, by one.

"You stupid man! How I despise you!" she threw the pillow on the floor. She let out a small cry. She curled up into a ball.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Hao. He was coming.

She stood up and went her way to the bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror. She poured water onto a small towel and cleaned her face. She straightened her beautiful dress, and her hair. She brushed her mid long hair, letting the strands come upon her face.

She heard the door open.

"Dear, are you here?" a manly voice questioned.

She walked out the bathroom with a serious face.

Hao took off his pitch black jacket and hung it on the hanger. He moved toward Anna, giving her a passional kiss.

She gently pushed him back "Where were you?" she demanded.

"You know, out getting them." He smiled.

"Getting who? And what do you mean getting!" she made a gesturing expression.

"Killing shamans" Hao said in laughter.

No. That boy. Could Hao-

"Anna, what's wrong?" Anna quickly snapped out of her mind.

"How many?" She questioned.

"Only two. One was an American, who had a stupid rabbit as a spirit, and another who had a dum fish for a spirit." He answered with a smile.

Good, none of them had spirits like that.

"Why are you asking my dear Anna?" Hao questioned.

"Why? Can I not ask my husband anything? You are making it sound like it was a terrible question to ask! Is it a powerful sin like you're to ask? Can I not ask anything at all!" Anna yelled with a strong tone. She held up her arms gesturing for an answer.

He glared back, showing an unhappy face. He wrapped his finger on her chin. Pressing her tight.

"Anna, you may be a hard wild woman, but do not talk with a tone so hard, maybe to others. But not to me. Got it!" she hardened his strong tone of voice.

He walked slowly towards her. He placed his hands on her petite hips. He kissed her passionately, with all his might.

She broke their long kiss with an angry gesture. He leaned toward her ear.

"I'll be back; I'm going in search for more shamans. Stay here, and go to bed" He said demandingly

He layed a small kiss upon her. Her hand twitched

Do not slap him. Do not slap him. She thought in her mind over and over again.

He turned toward the door and left.

She raced toward the door and closed it with all her might.

"You no good evil stupid man! I hate you!" She yelled in her mind and voice.

She slowly fell on her knees toward the ground. Her stomach rolling and tossing. Her eyes streaming with wet tears. She choked with all her crying. She breathed hard for air.

"I despise you, you little no good, bitch! I hate you! You had to murder my uncle and aunt just because they were becoming stronger! You had to marry me, Anna Kyouyama, now Anna Asukura, the poor little rich girl of Hao."

"I want to die, I want this pain to go away!" she sobbed. She stood up, and leaned against the wall.

"That's it, I have hade it, no more, I am going away, very far away" she whispered in a low tone.

She walked across the living room, wiping her tears with a piece of cloth. She opened the door, looking both halls if there was any sight of Hao.

She tiptoed toward the open air entrance.

She checked no one was there. She examined the balcony; it was beautiful, painted white, with carved flowers on it.

There he was, the tall handsome young man, whom had shocked Anna. Thinking about that strange woman he saw leaning over the bars. She made a horrified yet shocked face when she saw him.

"People these days" he talked to himself.

He shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Master Yoh, why do you worry about that girl!"

A ghost appeared next to the young man known as Yoh. He had a sword next to him as a weapon. He had his long hair shot back into a ponytail. And he wore a sort of like kimono. (Boyish like)

"It's just…she was shocked and horrified when she looked at us. It's like she was afraid something was going to happen. However…. I'm also thinking of her because she was quite cute." Yoh said in a grin.

He took out an orange out of his pocket and started to peel it. He leaned toward the bar outside. He took out a deep breath, and examined the lovely ocean. Night had fallen already; the stars seemed like gold jewelry, shining so bright.

However, something caught his eye. He leaned his head toward the other half on the ship.

A woman, about seventeen was leaning on the bars. She had golden pretty locks of hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were staring below at the see. Yet, something was wrong. He moved his body closer to her position.

He dropped his peeled orange .He covered his mouth, shocked by what he saw. Sure she was leaning, but outside of the bars!

"Master Yoh! That girl shall die!" Amidamaru blurted out.

She turned toward Yoh's direction. Revealing her lovely amber eyes.

Both of them widened their eyes, they opened their mouth with a shocked tone.

"You!"


	3. A pearl Earing left behind

**Hi, I am extremely sorry I haven't been updating. School has been in the way. I'm sorry this chapter is short I'm working on the next. This is a suspenseful chappy. Please review! Well, here's the next chappy! **

Looking into each others eyes. Not moving a single muscle. Their minds twisting and turning as a washing machine. Before long, they regained their senses.

"It's you! The boy whom looks just like him!" Anna tightened her fingers on the bar. Examining every inch of him.

"And you're the girl who, um, who….who kept staring at me! What do you think I am a freak?" he questioned with his eyes examining every inch of her.

Before long, his conscious came kicking in. Suicide. She wanted to commit suicide. But, why?

He walked closer, taking out a cigar and lighting it with a match.

"Answer me something, um…um…m…

"Anna" she coldly answered.

"Ah! Anna, mmm, why, the hell, would you want to die?"

"Well, um…you-you

"Yoh"he grinned,

"Why the hell don't you mind your damn business?" She responded back.

"Because, I have no bloody idea why…but you are one extremely…….. beautiful woman." He slowly grinned.

Anna's face madly flushed.

His expression quickly changed

"You shouldn't die for some damn problems" He said gently, with a serious tone.

"Why!" Anna yelled with her heart pounding like hell.

"Because you know very well, you will be throwing away your dreams of life. Your family and friends will suffer so. You wouldn't want that, would you? Unless you're some greedy, selfish person. There is no reason on earth why someone should commit suicide. You know, maybe, if you still live, good things will happen and you'll say thank goodness I didn't commit suicide. Besides, if you die, first of all, I will dive till I get you, even if I die, and even though I have no idea how to swim. Second of all, I wouldn't have a chance of hitting on you." Yoh gently smiled.

Anna's P.O.V

He is nothing like Hao. Although just minutes have passed by, I see no similarities. Sure, he acts stupid, but he is like an angel. He does not want to kill, steal, or do anything horrifying. He just wants to help, be friends. It would be nice to be with him, to care for him, to see all the good he does, and even, to lo-

……….._clash_…………

Yoh looked up. Anna was no where to be found. Only lay a small pearl earring on the rail…….

_TO BE CONTINUED…………………………._


End file.
